Falling Apart
by krn5rul3
Summary: [Chappie 2 uploaded]During time, Sakura and friends fall apart. Sakura's all alone so she moves out of Tomoeda. She is now more sophisticated and who will she meet in the new city? R
1. Good Byes and Apologies

**Falling Apart**

_Krn5rul3_

Rated T

A/N: dang another story guys. Hope you like it. I guess I'll be writing 2 stories at a time…lol DISCLAIMER!! No flames please.

Chappie 1: Good Byes and Apologies

Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is my story. I was so cheerful in the past but it seemed like my friends and I were falling apart. I never noticed but we don't hang out as much anymore. It's said that friends fall apart no matter what happens and you make new friends. I didn't make any new friends here in Tomoeda. I just decided to be alone. My old friends never notice me anymore, not even Tomoyo. She got popular now. She never looks at me or ever sees me. It makes me so sad. What happens if I just disappear? Should I just leave Tomoeda? Yes, that's what I will do.

"hello, class. Sakura-chan has an announcement today" said Tereda-sensei.

Whispers break out into the classroom. 'there was a Sakura in our class? Who is she? She's not much of a looker, is she?'

Tomoyo just looked confused. I smiled sadly, 'heh, I guess no one noticed me then.'

"um…I'm going to move out of Tomoeda to Hong Kong in a week. And um…yeah…I'll miss here"

"well, thank you, Sakura. We'll miss you too"

"thank you, Tereda-sensei"

With that I left the classroom and walked through the halls.

I sighed, "I'll make a new life in Hong Kong. I'll be sophisticated; a new me"

I pumped up my arm with a fist, "YES!!" then I giggled and ran through the hallway, out the door.

At Night

I was on my bed humming, thinking what it would be like in Hong Kong.

_Ding dong_

"sweetie, it's for you" yelled dad.

"who is it?" I asked as I went down the stairs. "Tomoyo?"

I froze, 'why is she here?'

Her face was flushed. 'was she crying?'

"ohh, Sakura, why are you going away?" as she hugged me.

"uhh…" I was shocked, what else could I say?

"I noticed you were alone but I didn't do anything. We all fell apart so slowly I didn't realize"

"I realized earlier that we were already falling apart. It's the circle of life"

"please, Sakura, don't go"

"what? Stay here and be alone again? So you could just watch me suffer? I don't think so, Tomoyo. I want to have friends again. I want to start off fresh. I want to leave the past and into the future. I don't want to be sad anymore. I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I'm going to miss you"

"you don't know it but I'll miss you too. And I'm sorry I hurt you"

"you didn't hurt me. It was fate. Bye, Tomoyo"

"bye, Sakura"

One last hug and I head for the future.

TBC…

A/N: how was it, guys? Review please.


	2. HONG KONG!

**Falling Apart**

_Krn5rul3_

Rated T

A/N: chappie 2 is up and going. R&R

Chappie 2: HONG KONG!!

It's been a week now and we packed up and everything. We are at the airport now ready to get on the plane. My face fell whenno one came to see me go. I sighed 'I guess this is it then' and I turned away.

"SAKURA!!"

I stopped and turned around. I saw Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Rika. My eyes started to water.

"you guys"

They ran to me and I was tackled. We started to cry with each other.

"thanks for coming, guys"

"why wouldn't we?" asked Chiharu.

"well I don't know"

"hey, we'll miss you" said Rika, brushing my hair to the side.

"Sakura, honey, let's go" yelled dad.

"yeah, monster, hurry up" yelled Touya.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out, "see ya, guys. I'll come visit."

"you better" said Tomoyo.

I smiled and waved. I went in the plane.

With Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika

"hey, you know, we shouldn't go our separate ways anymore. The result of it was falling apart and leaving Sakura all alone" aid Tomoyo.

"yea, it was great in the past, the way it was" said Chiharu.

"Sakura, wait for us. We love you" said Rika as the plane lifted off.

The three of them looked up at the sky and watched her leave their lives…temporarily.

Back with Sakura

"bye, you guys. I love you" as I looked out the window.

I fell asleep and there was this guy sitting next to me. The plane bumped and my head fell to the side and landed on his shoulder.

Few hours later

I woke up and I found that my head was on someone's shoulder.

I jumped up, "oh, I'm so sorry. I think my head fell to the side when I was sleeping."

"it's ok" mumbled the guy.

"please, stay in your seats and put on your seat belts. We would be landing soon" said the stewardess.

I glanced over at the guy and he was pretty cute. He had the chocolate brown hair and intense amber eyes. I blushed realizing I was staring, 'Hoe.' I just turned my head away.

After the plane landed, I stretched my legs and arms. By accident I hit the amber-eyed guy in the face.

"ow, watch where you're stretching" he grabbed his face.

"oh my gosh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" I tried to look at his face for him. "let me take a look"

"grawr, I don't need your help"

"well, I'm sorry but you need help"

"grr, ok"

I looked at his face and there was a little tiny bruise.

"it looks okay, not too bad, just a little stain right here" with that I poked at the purple spot.

"ow"

"don't wail like a baby" I giggled.

He glared at me and I glared right back. He was taking aback.

"what's your name" he asked me.

"Kinomoto Sakura, you?"

"Li. Li Syaoran"

"nice to meet you"

"you too. Well I got to go now, bye"

"bye"

With Syaoran

'that girl…she seems special somehow. I got a good look of her when she was sleeping. Auburn hair but didn't get a good look of her eyes then. Now, wow, gorgeous emerald eyes. Wonder if I'm going to bump into her again…WTF!?!?! What am I thinking? I'm Li Syaoran' Li shook his head violently. Then he headed for home.

Back to Sakura

I was staring at my new house. I looked inside and I was amazed how room it was too. I giggled happily and went upstairs.

"kaijuu, don't get lost in your own house" yelled Touya.

"I'm not a kaijuu. And of course I won't get lost" I yelled back.

I looked in each room and this one room caught my eye. It was pink and had cherry blossom wallpaper. I was awed.

"eek…I want this room" I squealed.

Touya and dad came into the room.

"of course, you want this room…kaijuu" smirked Touya.

"grr…Touya I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face. I'M NOT KAIJUU!!!" I stomped on his foot.

"owwww….." he screamed as he grabbed is foot and glared at me.

TBC…

A/N: how was it guys? Reviews reviews please..very welcome


End file.
